Una caliente despedida
by xUzumakiKuramax
Summary: Fanfic sasusaku


Sabía que no podía hacer nada por remediarlo, pero la idea de verle marchar la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Pero... Sasuke-kun... la guerra terminó... yo... quisiera que te quedarás conmigo...

Sabes que eso es imposible... Sakura. Aunque mis pecados fueron perdonados, no puedo quedarme en la aldea.

Entonces las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de la kunoichi, acto que hizo que el joven Uchiha se acercara a ella para secar sus lágrimas pero... un cálido beso acompañó también a la pequeña caricia, lo cual hizo que la pelirrosa quedara perpleja ante tal gesto de cariño de su frío compañero pero... tan agradable fue la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos, que entre sus lágrimas que todavía caían se dejó llevar para convertirlo en un apasionado beso.

Sasuke-kun... yo... - pero con un nuevo y corto beso el Uchiha hizo que su compañera no dijera nada, entonces, se acercó a su cuello esta vez para empezar a besarlo y a deslizar su lengua a través de él, lo cual hizo que la joven kunoichi empezara gemir levemente.

Por si no fuera ya suficiente, sin dejar de besar y lamer su cuello, las manos del Uchiha empezaron a bajar la cremallera del chaleco rojo de su compañera hasta acabar metiendo sus manos en su interior, empezando con ello a acariciar su suave y cálido cuerpo.

Sasuke-kun... yo... no estoy tan desarrollada como las demás chicas... - pero aquello no parecía importarle al Uchiha, deslizó su lengua desde el cuello de su compañera hasta llegar a sus pechos para empezar a lamerlos ahora, y a pesar de ser pequeños, sintió como sus pezones empezaron a crecer dentro de su boca hasta endurecerse mucho y adaptar un tamaño considerable. - Ah... Sasuke-kun... nunca había hecho algo así con nadie...

Entre jadeos, la kunoichi pelirrosa intentaba contener sus gemidos, sabía que hoy sus padres llegarían tarde, pero aun así estaba muy avergonzada y su rostro estaba enrojecido a más no poder.

Sintió entonces sus pezones húmedos y endurecidos, le dolían demasiado al no estar acostumbrada pero también sentía un agradable cosquilleo que le agradaba demasiado, entonces cuando menos se lo esperaba, vio como su compañero se apartaba un poco de ella para acabar sacando su miembro del pantalón.

¡Sasuke-kun! - su repentina reacción fue taparse la cara avergonzada, era la primera vez que veía el miembro de hombre con sus propios ojos y no sabía muy bien como reaccionar.

No tiene que pasar nada si tú no quieres... Sakura... - pero entonces de alguna manera aquellas palabras le tranquilizaron, poco a poco fue retirando las manos de su sonrojado rostro y a pesar de continuar algo avergonzada, se quedó mirando el miembro de su compañero.

Se veía grande y robusto, empezó a notar entonces como su cuerpo se calentaba al tener semejante miembro delante, y más aún, al tratarse del miembro del chico al que siempre había amado.

Sasuke-kun... siéntate en la cama, me gustaría hacerte sentir bien...

Entonces haciendo lo que su compañera le había dicho, se sentó en la cama mientras que ella se arrodillaba ante su miembro para agarrarlo con una mano, lo cual hizo que el Uchiha soltara un pequeño gemido al notar la cálida mano de su compañera.

¿Te gusta?... - empezó a poco a poco a masturbarle, era también muy apreciable ver como el Uchiha contenía sus gemidos, pues para él, también era su primera vez en una situación así. - Tendrás que perdonarme... no tengo mucha experiencia...

Y entonces se dejó llevar, conducida por la excitación del momento, acercó su lengua a la punta del miembro para empezar a lamerlo, ante aquello ya fue imposible que el Uchiha se contuviera, sus gemidos fueron en aumento al igual que su excitación, mientras que para la kunoichi fue algo duro al principio, se sentía algo culpable por estar haciendo algo tan sucio con su boca, pero la excitación fue superior a ello, pasó de simples lametones a terminar introduciendo su miembro por completo en su boca, al principio sintió una arcada al ser tan grande y al empezar a notar el sabor del líquido preseminal, pero no le importó, estaba demasiado excitada y al ver que su compañero estaba disfrutando tanto, siguió moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo para hacerle disfrutar.

No te detengas... Sakura... - mientras su compañera seguía usando su boca para darle placer, empezó a acariciar su rostro y su cabello mientras lo hacía, seguía intentando contener sus gemidos, y tan grande fue la excitación que le vino de golpe, que no pudo evitar contenerse.

Escuchó entonces a su compañera haciendo un desagradable sonido con su garganta, la vio también temblar por un momento y durante unos instantes se quedó inmóvil viendo como movía su garganta también. Mientras tanto, un tremendo cosquilleo placentero recorrió el cuerpo del Uchiha, estaba recibiendo en este momento la sensación de placer más grande que había recibido en toda su vida, y cuando parecía que por fin hacía terminado, su compañera sacó su miembro de la boca.

Lo lamento... Sasuke-kun... me lo tragué. - entonces vio su propio esperma deslizándose por la barbilla de su compañera, escena que repentinamente volvió a excitarle por un momento haciendo que su miembro volviera a ponerse erecto eyaculando de nuevo esta vez en el rostro de la pelirrosa.

La kunoichi lanzó un pequeño gemido al mismo tiempo en que cerraba un ojo al recibir el chorro de esperma de su compañero en su rostro, lo cual hizo que ambos se quedaran en silencio.

Lo siento... Sakura... - tras ello, el Uchiha se levantó de la cama y volvió a guardar su miembro, parecía que llevaba intención de marcharse, lo cual hizo que la pelirrosa reaccionara a pesar de continuar con su rostro y barbilla cubiertos de esperma.

¡Sasuke! ¿Piensas marcharte ahora? Esto... significará algo, ¿verdad?

Pero el Uchiha le había dado ya la espalda para marcharse, parecía haberse quedado pensativo, y al cabo de unos instantes, respondió.

Lo lamento... Sakura... tal vez antes de que me vaya de la aldea, volvamos a vernos de nuevo, ahora tengo mucho en lo que pensar.


End file.
